


Easter

by paynofile



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Easter, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, this is pretty shitty tbh, ziam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-21
Updated: 2013-06-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 17:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/852153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynofile/pseuds/paynofile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn wakes up first for once, and it's good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easter

**Author's Note:**

> flluuuuuufffffffff sorry.
> 
> I'm not really proud of this but it's cute.

The first thing Liam was aware of was a gentle nudging at his face. He groaned gently and pushed it away, mumbling ‘not now, Loki…’ and trying to stay asleep. The nudging persisted, however, and Liam heard a quiet giggle begin to accompany it. He slid one eye open to see that it was not, in fact, Loki nudging at him, but Zayn. He was straddling the younger boy, placing gentle kisses on his face, and giggling like a 12 year old girl. As Liam opened his eyes, Zayn leant back and called ‘GOOD MORNING SUNSHINE!’ Liam sat up, confused. It was not at all like Zayn to be awake before him, much less cheerful about it. Zayn was more of a roll-out-of-bed-at-noon-and-drag-the-blanket-around-all-day sort, whereas Liam loved waking up early, slipping out of his boyfriend’s arms, and making blueberry pancakes for the two of them. Today, however, Liam was the groggy-eyed boy staring confusedly at his lover.

“What’s up?” he grumbled.

“Don’t you know what day it is?” Zayn said “IT’S EASTER!” With this he jumped off the bed and Liam saw for the first time that Zayn was wearing an absolutely hideous Easter sweater. It was lime green with a huge bunny face on it and large, garish easter eggs embroidered all over the place.

“Oh!” Liam said, pulling the blankets off, “I forgot! So, do you have something special planned?” Liam gave his cute grin, which Zayn returned immediately by nodding vigorously and hopping up and down like a little bunny, making the younger boy burst out in laughter. “Well, what is it?!”

“Oh, I don’t know… I mean, I didn’t do anything… but I do think the Easter bunny may have come last night!” Zayn squealed, and pulled Liam by the arm down the hall to their kitchen. On the counter rested a large purple plastic egg with Liam’s name carefully printed on it in Zayn’s feeble attempt at disguising his writing. Liam, of course, played along. There was much oohing and aahing as he examined the egg, pondering how the Easter bunny got eggs in the first place. Eventually, however, he opened the egg to find a little chocolate bunny and a scrap of paper. The paper read, in Zayn’s poorly disguised writing:

Your journey begins in the usual way,

You’ll barely have to go out of your way

Find the place where you bought something buttoned and neat

The one that your boyfriend finds quite a treat

Zayn looked at him expectantly, and Liam stared at the clue paper for a second. He muttered to himself “buttoned… neat… barely out of the way…” and then suddenly looked up at Zayn and shouted “THE STORE DOWNSTAIRS!” Zayn laughed and continued protesting that he didn’t know, that the bunny had done it all, until Liam finally took his hand and led him downstairs. They looked quite ridiculous, Liam in his pyjamas and Zayn in his ridiculous sweater, running hand in hand down the stairs from their flat, laughing maniacally, but they didn’t care in the slightest. Zayn was letting his geeky, exuberant side show and Liam’s natural tendency to be childish had surfaced easily when egged on by his boyfriend. When they got to street level and entered the store, Liam stopped. He was suddenly realizing he didn’t know what to do once he got here. The clue had been an easy one- this was the store where he bought his dark blue button down that Zayn loved so much. Whenever he wore it Zayn always gave him a few extra kisses and cuddled up to him, calling him sexy and sharp and adorable. It was quite nice. Liam wore the shirt often, as one may imagine. Now, though, he wasn’t sure what to do to get the next clue. He walked slowly into the store and up to the counter. As he approached, the storekeeper turned around and, after the initial shock of seeing two young men wearing odd clothes and pjs in his high class menswear store, remarked “Oh! You must be Liam!”

Liam grinned and confirmed that he was. The storekeeper explained that a bunny had been through and that he’d promised to give Liam a present from it. He then went in the back and came out with a button down similar to his blue one, but this time in a deep maroon colour. He handed it to Liam, who immediately held it against himself and looked in the mirror. Even without it on, one could tell it would look amazing on.

“Your colour, babe,” Zayn said, and placed a peck on his cheek. Liam spun around and hugged his boy tight to him.

“Thank you so much zayzay,” Liam smiled, “Let’s go up and have some brunch now, hey?”

“Oh no! The hunt isn’t nearly over yet! Look in the pocket!”

So Liam peeked into the breast pocket, and sure enough another slip of paper was hidden there. This one led him to the park where he and Zayn had had their first kiss, then the next to the site of the x-factor auditions, then to a certain “adult” store (where the lovers also made off with some goodies that they would make good use of later tonight), and the art museum where Zayn and Liam had spent hours upon hours wandering, chatting, and getting lost both in the art and in each other. There, in the coat check, Liam received a pass for 10 visits to the museum and a note that read:

The hunt is almost over, but the day has just begun

Go back to where you started all this crazy fun

One more prize awaits you in this very special place

Sit back, relax, and wait for it. (I hope it’s to your taste!)

So Liam and Zayn jumped in a taxi and rode back to their flat cuddled against one another. It felt so right, being together on this beautiful sunny day. Zayn thought about those first few weeks on x-factor, about falling in love with the slightly awkward boy with emo bangs, about watching him grown into this incredible man, about finally confessing his love that night in the park, about the first kiss…

Liam thought too, he thought about how he could barely imagine a time before Zayn, how much they completed one another, he thought about how he was always closer to Zayn than the others, about not fully understanding why until that night in the park, about how Zayn’s lips felt against his own, about how beautiful his boyfriend was, how lucky he was to have him.

When they arrived at the flat, Liam tried to take his time going in; savouring the lovely day, but Zayn was having none of that. He practically towed the larger man up the stairs. Once they were inside, Zayn pushed Liam onto the couch and told him to “stay!” then slipped into the hallway. Liam’s childish excitement was building inside him and he kept bouncing his knee, waiting for the surprise. When Zayn finally emerged, he held something in his arms that Liam couldn’t see due to the blanket covering it. Zayn settled himself on the couch beside Liam and looked into this boyfriend’s eyes.

“I just wanted to get something special,” he said, “I hope you like it.” And with that, he pulled the blanket off to reveal a tiny grey bunny nestled in Zayn’s tattooed arms. Liam’s face lit up immediately and he squealed with excitement.

“A BUNNY?!” he shouted, “YOU GOT A BUNNY???!!”

“So it would appear,” Zayn laughed.

Liam held out his arms for the little creature, and held it close to him as Zayn passed it over. “It’s beautiful. Is it a boy or a girl?” he asked. Zayn told him she was a girl, and Liam cuddled her against his neck. “She’s perfect.”

Zayn watched his beautiful boy cuddle the adorable bunny and his whole heart just glowed with pride and love. He leaned in and kissed Liam gently on the lips and the younger boy’s attention quickly turned away from his bunny and towards his baby. The rabbit hopped down from the couch and began exploring the living room and the dog that was currently sleeping in it, while the boys on the couch lost themselves in each other’s touch. Their kisses weren’t fast and rough today, but passionate and gentle. After a while the kisses lulled to a cuddle and Zayn found himself lying in Liam’s lap, entangled beautifully. As the sun glowed through their windows, the two boyfriends watched their new member of the family hop around and were reminded again and again of all the reasons they loved each other.


End file.
